Chibi Adventures
by Vanya1011
Summary: Ai is a little girl, who is special. She lives in a forest filled with all the animals, she learns and lives with them. They teach her how to survive, but can she teach them how to survive aswell? and what about the humans? find out! rated k
1. Profile Prologue

Name: Haru Ai

Gender: Female

Genetics: Human/Wolf Hyrbrid

Looks: Hair- White/Blonde

Skin- Light tan

Eyes- L: Forest green R:ice blue

Extras: Fangs/ Claws/ and Tail

Family: Father- Haru Keito – Deceased

Mother- Haru Nani- Deceased

Older-half Brother- Haru Akito- Unknown

Home?: Deep in a forest

Friends?: Family of deer, pack of wolves, a grizzly bear, and flying squirrels

Skills & Teachers:

Leaping/Jumping/Herbs: Deer

Hunting/Senses/ Fighting: Wolves

Poisonous berries/ roaring/ warmth: Grizzly Bear

Gliding/Jumping through trees: Squirrels

EXTRA SKILLS:

Can communicate mentally with animals(maybe humans)

Can transform into a full wolf

Stronger then a normal human

Ages slowly

Very Fast

Learns to use the elements

Past:

On April 29th a little hybrid was born. Her father was a werewolf, her mother a normal human, but with powers. Her name was Ai. At the age of 2 she looked no older then 10 months old. But her mind was that of a 2 year old. She loved her family more than anything, but things took a nasty turn. You see, Ai's birth caused her mother to be sick, and she was slowly dieing. Ai did not understand this, not until her third birthday, were her mother died. During this time her father grew to hate Ai, blaming her for what is happening to his mate. He starts to beat her and starves her. But once he sees his mate dead he goes on a rampage. He would beat her and starve her till near death. She only lived because her older-half brother, Akito, still cared for her. Till Ai was physically 2, then he vanished. Leaving Ai to live the life of pain. For years her father continued to beat her, it wasn't till at the physical age of 6, and mentally 8, her father dragged deep into the forest. He slammed her down and grinned, for tonight was the full moon, and as the moon rose high, he changed into a dark beast, snarling at his"pup". He howled, then pounced on her, scrathing and biting her already scarred and broken body. Then ,believing he killed her, run away satisfied. But not knowing after he left, Ai lives, and the last thing she sees before total darkness is a shape, and a muzzle.

* * *

soo this is my Misc story, I just want to see where this can go, so please review!


	2. Chapter 1

ok so here is the first chapter! enjoy ;D

* * *

A groan rings out in a forest. Ai opens her eyes and sees rock. Then hears some shuffling and turns her head to see a big Grizzly. "Ah!" Ai flips over and crouches. The bear just snorts and pushes a rabbit to her, then walks away. Ai carefully takes the rabbit and eats. While eating she looks around and realizes she is in a cave. She finishes the rabbit and slowly crawls out. The sun glares into her eyes, causing Ai to shield them. After adjusting she finally looks around, and gasps. A field of pure green grass covers the land, with a multitude of colored flowers clashing together in patches. All of which are towered by a huge forest of willow trees, standing side by side like soldiers. The grizzly lays in the sun, he gives a low rumble, and shifts his head towards a stream. Ai crawls to the stream,"AH!" Ai is covered in bigger scars then before. She traces the one going across her heart and whimpers. She splashes at the water and turns away, trying not to cry. Grizzly gets up and walks to the cub, and nuzzles her head. Ai looks up and wipes her tears, then pounces on him, cuddling into his fur. Grizzly gives a low rumble, and tries to sooth the cub. Over the next few days, Grizzly taught Ai how to live like a bear. Even taught how to speak bear! He decided they should go find berries to eat, and like the cub Ai is she happily followed Grizzly, tumbling and rolling around the forest, but still near Grizzly. Grizzly spots a berry bush and sniffs, deeming it safe he begins to eat. Ai, being curios, finds her own bush. As she is about to take a bite, Grizzly's snout twitches. He turns to Ai and huffs. He shakes his head, then nudges her to his bush. Ai ate those berries, but questioned why she couldn't eat hers. Grizzly pulls her to a big bush and hides, waiting. A thin, sickly looking rabbit comes to Ai's bush and eats the berries. A few seconds later it falls dead. Grizzly walks out and rumbles. Ai walks out and looks between the berries and the rabbit. She looks at Grizzly and nods, realizing that some berries are poisonous. Thus started the lessons. Grizzly teaches Ai how to keep warm, how to detect something poisonous, and how to roar. The weather was starting to chill a little bit, hibernation was coming. Grizzly left to finish stalking up on food. He gave Ai a rumble, telling her do not leave the field at all. Ai nods and tries to climb a tree. As she almost reaches the top she hears a howl. Panic sets in and she jumps down, almost hitting every branch. She dashes to the cave and hides. Knowing these are big predators that smelled the blood from the rabbits Grizzly got her to eat. Another howl rings out through the field, Ai knew they were close and curls into the rock she is hiding behind. Then out from the forest comes ….

* * *

WOOOOOO first chapter done! woot. review review review pleaseeee.


End file.
